In another life
by The-trio-until-the-very-end
Summary: When the TARDIS lands in the parallel world, the eleventh Doctor reunites with an old friend. Rose has married, to no other to John Smith, and now has a lovely little girl. The Doctor doesn't tell her anything that might give away his cover, and Rose is slow to bring up her past. This shows the Doctor what might have happened in another life. *Rose/Tentoo shipping*
1. toy shop surprises

I feel like I haven't been on if forever! I hope none of you guys forgot about me! It's another 11/Rose story. But the shipping here is rose/john. 11 is just popping in..

* * *

The TARDIS landed roughly on the ground, flinging the eleventh Doctor to the machine's metal floor. The Doctor moaned as he got up. He wasn't as young as he used to be. The Doctor wanted to call out; making sure everyone was ok and ready for the day's adventure. But it took a moment to remember he was alone. The Ponds had left him alone and River was off in her own timeline. The time travel patted the console of his ship. "it's just us. It's always you and me Eh? Everyone else leaves. But you never do." he told her. He smiled at the TARDIS' clicking and creaking, like it was replying. The Doctor exited, stepping onto wet Earth ground. But as the Doctor looked up from his now muddy shoes, he knew something was different than his last Earth trip. His new face had never been here and half afraid, half curious looked around. But his hearts had been here, and they ached in reminder. This time, parallel Earth lacked Cypermen. But it still had blimps in the sky. And this world also was home to Rose Tyler.

The Doctor turned to the TARDIS. It was parked in an alley, hidden from the street. "Do you really think I'm going to leave now?" he asked, smirking. The eleventh Doctor walked into the street, buzzing with excitement. People walked in and out of shops, cars drove by honking at walkers. The Doctor looked out of place in his usual getup. Not knowing where to look first, he popped into a nearby shop. The first thing he noticed about the store was that it was a toy store, filled with children and mothers running around. The second thing he noticed was a crying little girl standing alone. The Doctor weaved in and out of shoppers, who were not paying attention to the child. When he reached the child, he bent down to her height. Her face was covered by her hands, a sob escaping every few seconds. "Are you lost?" the girl raised her head and nodded. Her brown hair and matching eyes made the Doctor's hearts ache. She couldn't have been older than four. "But why are you sad? You're in a toy store!" he exclaimed happily. The girl wiped her eyes, "do you know where my mommy is?" her small voiced asked. The Doctor couldn't help but wonder who would leave this poor child alone. "I-I saw a doll and ran to show her, but she didn't come." well that explained that. The Doctor rose to his normal height. He held put his hand and her small one wrapped around it. "Let's go find your mommy!" he told her. The doctor was taking the girl to the checkout counter when he heard a women's voice from behind them, "Emily!" the voice sounded panicked. The girl turned from the doctor, and started for the unseen voice. The time lord stood in the same spot as he watched as Emily run. A woman appeared and smiling bent to embrace her daughter. He stopped smiling. She saw the Doctor standing to the side, and picking up her child, came to meet him. The Doctor didn't have time to react before she was standing in front of him, "thank you for helping my daughter. What's your name?" She asked him, "Peter Harris." He held out his arm towards her. "Rose Smith. Pleasure." She told him, shaking his hand.

* * *

I'm sure all of you saw that coming. Not for sure how long this story is going to be. Reviews are like getting your braces off soon.


	2. buying it

You guys are lucky I chose this story to publish. I was halfway through chapter 1 about the Doctor finding out Rose died, but I was crying too hard to get to her actual death. Because you guys gotta think. He's not going to know when she dies! *cries*

I wrote this on the bus at 6:30 in the morning. Don't hate.

* * *

The Doctor smiled as they shook hands, amazed she was standing in front of him. With heavy eyes, he smiled as he realized her last name was Smith. He smiled when he realized her daughter was also his clone's daughter. Rose smiled at the stranger, grateful he helped her daughter. That same old smile, as bright as it ever was. "Thank you so much Mr. Harris." It took the Doctor a moment to remember she was talking to him. "Please, call my Peter." Peter, that's what he said his name was, right? The time the adults had been talking, Emily stood quietly at her mother's side, but she tapped on Rose's blue jeans. "Mummy I'm hungry. May I eat please?" All traces of the girl crying were gone and made it clear who the little girl belonged too. "Of course sweetie! Would you like to join us? My husband is at the joint down the street." The Doctor fought within himself to decide if he should go. Rose was waiting for an answer. John was close. And Emily was hungry. "Well I can always eat!"

The three walked out of the toy store and onto the still crowded streets. "You aren't from here." Rose told him, not asking but knowing. The doctor dodged a woman with a stroller and jogged to catch up with Rose. "Why would you say that?" Rose shrugged. "You have to take everything in. Look at everybody. I'm surprised you haven't been asking about the blimps." The Doctor smiled, this was the Rose Tyler he remembered. "I knew about the blimps. But you're right. I'm just visiting for a few days." they arrived at the hamburger restaurant and 'Pete' held the door open for Emily and Rose. Both thanked him as the waiter asked for their names. "John Smith? He should already be here?" the man pointed towards the back of the busy place. Rose grabbed Emily's hand and made sure Pete was still with them and started off towards the table.

John Smith was sitting alone, a book covering his face. But there was no denying who it was. When he heard footsteps, he closed the book and grinned at his family. The Doctor fell back as he watched Rose bend over to kiss his cheek and Emily smile as she sat in the chair opposite of her father. Rose whispered something in John's ear before turning to the Doctor. "Peter Harris, this is John Smith. My husband." The way Rose smiled when she said that, made the Doctor's legs weak. The half human, half time lord rose to shake the Doctor's hand. "Hello!" The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle hearing that accent again. Rose got Emily out of the chair and excused them to go wash up before ordering. Peter took the seat Emily left empty. "This eh, may seem awkward. Me eating here. Your wife invited me. Lovely woman." John stared back at the Doctor. "So sorry, but what was your name again?" He asked. "Peter Harris?"John scratched his chin before tucking his hands under it. "Do you really think I'm going to buy that?" The time travel leaned forward in his chair, mimicking John Smith. "I don't know. Did Rose?" John let out a laugh. "I knew you would know!" The waiter came with menus, after he left, they resumed talking. "How have you been?" They asked at the same time. After briefly telling about the Ponds, leaving out River, the eleventh Doctor asked John. "Jolly good! We married around a year after you left. Then five years later Emily came…" John stopped when he saw his family returning. Rose sat beside John and Emily by Peter. "So Peter, what do you do for a living?" She asked, scanning her menu. "I work at a bank." Rose's blond hair nodded from behind the book. John squinted at the Doctor, wondering where he got a bank at. "And yourselves?" Rose put down her menu, "I work for my father's company." Torchwood. "And John teaches science at the local university. But he writes a bit on the side." The Doctor wondered what strings were pulled to get his clone a job that high up. Food soon arrived, and between bits the Doctor glanced at Rose and John, both happily alive and enjoying life.

* * *

So john already knows about how it's 11. I mean, they are kinda connected somehow. So, ya know... Don't hate! I don't know if I want Rose to ever find out about it being 11. But if she does, I'm leaning towards it being at the end. By surprise. And I might have John find out about River? And get mad? What do you guys think? Next chapter should be up soon!

Reviews are like the election ending fast so all the annoying phone calls and commercials end.


	3. normal

So this chapter is manly John and the Doctor talking. I think they would be good friends after they got over the weirdness of kinda sorta being the same person. The next chapter is Rose's POV and she tells the Doctor a story.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, sorry it's been so long. Half was on my ipod and half was on my laptop and so I just had to email the one from the ipod and paste it to word. It really shouldn't of taken this long.

* * *

After the meal, which John paid for as seeing eleven had no money, Rose was ready to say goodbye to Peter. While he was showing Emily a magic trick involving a coin and fast hands, John pulled his wife to the side.

"Rose, do you think Peter could stay with us a while?"

Rose's eyes got big. "He's a complete stranger!"

"You were a complete stranger once. Look at us now."

"Oi John I was nineteen. And that's not the point!"

"Pretty please? Just few a little while. Look how happy he makes Emily."

"That's what you said about wanting a dog."

"But he's not a dog. He's a human. He's very nice Rose. That place he's staying doesn't even have heat."

Rose signed. "You could do with more friends." She teased. John planted a kiss on her head.

"I love you."

"I know."

The eleventh Doctor turned to John, raising his eyebrows. The man in return, gave a thumbs up. Eleven looked back at Emily, who was trying to figure out the trick. "Looks like I'm rooming with you tonight Emily!" The girl giggled and tugged on the Doctor's arm. "You can sit by me in the car." The Doctor looked at Rose, picking her purse up off the chair. She smiled when she saw the Doctor looking. "ok. Then maybe I'll show you another trick."

In the car, Rose questioned Peter Harris until John pulled into the driveway. Rose unfastened Emily from her seat, still talking. "Well you can stay here as long as you're in town. Course John and I work all day so you'll be on your own then." The Doctor nodded, knowing Rose wasn't too pleased about him staying. Following the couple into the house, he took it all in. It was a nice size home. Two stories, dark gray brick, with a swing set in the back yard. The Doctor smiled once they were inside. The interior showed that Rose was the Rose Tyler whose father was a millionaire. A large chandelier hung above the entrance, a stone fireplace was surrounded by comfy looking couches. Emily rushed up the marble staircase, claiming her doll missed her. John saw the Doctor standing with his mouth wide open by the door. "Pete Tyler is a very good father-in-law."

Rose showed the Doctor to a spare room. It was a pale pink, not really the Doctor's taste, but he accepted it without a word. After she had left, he walked to the only window in the space, looking out below. Though the view was nice, the Doctor felt bad for Rose and John. Stuck looking at the same thing day after day. The Doctor couldn't help but wonder if Rose would go for a round in the TARDIS again. "I know what you're thinking." The Doctor turned to see John standing in the doorway, "pink isn't your style. Mine either." Pete smiled. "Nothing like the TARIS." John shook his head. Eleven pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket, waving it towards the window. With a pop, the window opened to reveal a cool breeze. The Doctor shoved the sonic away. "Do you have any fancy doohickeys?" The Doctor asked, wondering what the human Doctor had been up too. "Rose made me promise I wouldn't try anything. She didn't want something to go wrong…" John mumbled. The Doctor understood what Rose meant. One false move, and she was stuck alone again. The time lord wanted to feel bad for his old clone, but deep down he found himself jealous. This man got to spend his life with Rose.

John sensed the silence. "But that's ok." like he was reassuring the Doctor. "I've got Rose." the Doctor nodded, "So would you go back?" he asked. John shook his head right away. "What if you could go back to when you were traveling like me?" the men heard a small giggling coming from the next room, and Rose's laugh came floating in. They both smiled, the visitor out of lounging. "I would if it Rose would still be there. Like you said, she made me better." The eleventh Doctor, who was fixing his bowtie, looked back up when John said that. "Yes, well... I'm happy for the both of you. And little Emily? Is she..." John understood what he was getting at, "oh no. At least not that we know of. Just one heart, biggest one I've ever seen."

"Is she smart?"

"As far as a four year old goes, yeah. She reads and draws. And her favorite bedtime story is a tossup between Snow White and A man traveling the universe in a blue box." they smiled at the 'inside' joke. The Doctor couldn't wrap around the fact that he was standing here talking about normal things, but they meant so much more to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked around the room. This house, the swing set, a daughter, it was normal. "You've moved on.'" He stated.

"Well what did you expect us to do?"

"At the very least live in a blue house." The Doctor said. John laughed.

"I told Rose if we had a boy we could name it Doctor Junior." Peter's face lite up with amusement.

"What did Rose say?"

"She cried for a week."

"Oh." The Doctor and John fell into silence again.

No sooner did the conversation end when Rose walked into the room. Her palm was pressed to the talking end of her cellphone, and she gestured to John. _School_ she mouthed. John walked over to take the call and exited the room, going on about lesson plans for the following week.

When the Doctor thought Rose had followed John out of the room, he turned back to the window.

* * *

I kinda thought the blue house and Doctor Jr joke was funny... nobody.. oh ok. But its also sad.

Reviews are like passing all (or at least one) test I have coming up xx

* Ps- I don't think I'm going to end this story sadly, it's cute! But I think Rose will find out it's the Doctor, maybe after he has already gone or right before he goes. I don't know! this was the least useful ps ever.


	4. if only it was goodnight

I really don't know where I have been the past month.

**so I have the ending of the story all set up, I just have to write it. But I was a beta reader. because I'm worried this idea might might not be good and stuff. But if I could have at least one reader (don't all get up at once guys) private message me and we can talk about the ending. Please? I think it's going to be good. ps- Rose DOES find out *wink* **

* * *

Rose watched the stranger turn back to the window, letting out a sigh. She still couldn't believe she had let John convince her to let this man stay in her house. So far he seemed normal, but when you travel with the Doctor, you learn to watch carefully. Rose was afraid she gave Peter a heart attack when she finally spoke. "I hope you settled in ok." The man jumped and turned to face the blond. "It's nice." Rose gave a smile, "it's probably not your style huh?" Peter shook his head. "John isn't a fan of this room either." Peter smiled, though she felt it was just out of niceness. Rose smiled back at the man, "Well mate, I bet you're tired. So night." Rose walked back towards the entrance, before remembering she didn't tell him about breakfast, she turned back around quickly. "Breakfast is at nine… Are you ok?" Peter had tears in his eyes, his hands balled into fist. He looked up, "of course, you?" Rose looked him over. He hadn't changed into pajamas yet and still wore his suit in which they met. Something about this guy was unsettling to Rose, yet she found herself becoming fond of him. "You don't want people to see you upset do you? You hide it all inside." Peter didn't reply, and Rose knew she was right. "I had a friend like you once." Only did then his eyes light up. "Really?" Rose felt herself becoming sad, "yeah, he tried to act like nothing bothered him until it was too late." Peter nodded, running his hands through his hair, he asked "What happened to your friend?" What did happen to the real doctor? Did he still think about her? Rose looked out of the doorway, "It's a long story…. I don't know really." His eyes lost the sparkle, "I'm sorry." Something in those words made Rose want to cry. "It's fine. Not your fault. Right, now don't forget breakfast is at nine and I leave around ten." Peter nodded and mumbled something that sounded like 'goodnight'

Rose left the man and wondered down to her own bedroom, John already sitting in bed. He put down his book as Rose changed into sweats and climbed into bed. "How was your day?" Rose shrugged, still sad. She laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "You mean after you let the stranger stay in our house? Normal." John stroked her hair, "but he is nice. Not an axe lunatic or anything." Rose smiled, "he does seem nice, but he seems so alone." John stopped stroking her, "maybe he lost someone, and he is by himself." Rose had to agree, that did seem like a possible reason. John kissed Rose, something she never got tired of, before turning of the light on the side table. "Night Rose." Rose replied, but she said up, thinking about the visitor and the doctor, wherever he was.

* * *

Reviews are like finally getting your braces off xx


	5. car rides

Chapter 5! **I still need someone to talk about the ending with, so let me know!**

* * *

"So then the mailman is forced through the window and he shoves all the mail inside!" Rose yells across the table. The eleventh Doctor laughed as he shoved toast into his mouth. John nodded as he swallowed, "And when I got home and I had to climb through the-" Rose interrupted, "He had to climb through the window as well since the door was welded shut." John and Rose laughed at the memories, and the strawberry jam became sour in Peter's throat. He played it off, smiling and laughing at the right times throughout the breakfast. He smiled as Rose encountered their wedding vows and how John had forgot his vows (he claimed the ones he made up off the top of his head sounded better anyway) and when John forgot to turn off the tub so the bathroom flooded. Life seemed so normal, so happy, but once Rose left to wake up Emily, the Doctor learned they were hiding their struggles, not telling 'Peter Harris' about the things he already knew. How hard it was for both of them to adjust to John being here. How Rose cried herself to sleep the first week he was here. When John and Rose had their first argument, it ending in Rose yelling he wasn't the real Doctor. Peter knew more than he wanted to about the two, and it kept swelling up in his throat along with the jam.

Rose walked back into the room with a smiling Emily at her side. John winked at the Doctor, making sure he understood not to tell Rose about their secrets. Peter pulled a chair up beside him for Emily to sit in. "Morning Em!" He tugged on her braid, "how did you sleep?" Emily replied cheerfully, and the two got to joke telling before Emily could even pour her juice. The phone rang and Rose ran into the other room to receive it. The men talked about 'normal things' into Rose walked back in. "I have to get to Tor- work."

She kissed Emily on top of her head. "Can you take Emily to school?" Pete raised his hand, "I will!" Rose looked John for approval, the human Doctor agreed. Rose was about to walk out the door when Peter called, "have a good day!" She smiled as she shut the heavy door. John raised his eyebrows, "what was that for?" The other man laughed, "I just want her to have a good day. Now let's get to school!" He shouted, more excited than the girl.

The Doctor hummed along to the radio as he drove along. A car passed him, honking. The Doctor honked too, cheerfully he yelled "good morning to you too!" Emily giggled from the back, "I don't think he was being nice." The Doctor laughed along. Emily really did remind him of Rose. The Doctor kept humming until Emily spoke back up. "Do you know my mum and daddy?" The eleventh Doctor almost stopped the car in the middle of the highway. "What? No." The Doctor really didn't want to lie to the girl, he just hoped she dropped it.

"Are you the doctor, the man who can change his face?"

The Doctor stayed silent, wondering how she knew.

"My parents tell me about you. How you travel in space in your ship. How you always show up in time of need. Are we in trouble Doctor? Or did you just miss them? Was that it? Mommy said it was a long time since she saw you, but she still remembers you. I think Daddy misses you."

The Doctor was getting chocked up, this girl was smart.

"It made them sad when you left them. Why did you leave them Doctor?"

"I- I had to. I'm sorry. I didn't want to."

Emily Smith took that as an answer. "Can I see your ship?"

* * *

I think I'm going to have the Doctor take Emily to the TARDIS... maybe on a trip.. then maybe once she's older he might come back? (I DON'T KNOW BUT LIKE IS THAT TOO CLOSE TO AMY POND. WHAT IF THE DOCTOR DOESN'T KNOW IT'S HER.)

Reviews are like the world not ending on 12/21/12


	6. Companion in waiting

Here's chapter 6 kittens! and 7 should be up soon. it's going to be the last chapter though. **BUT **Emily **MIGHT **be back in another story. So be on the lookout for that.

* * *

"It's the TARDIS. It stands for and Relative Dimension in Space." The eleventh Doctor told Emily, opening the blue phone box into the magical world inside. The Doctor smiled as Emily's mouth opened wide, her eyes trying to taking it all in. "it's bigger on the inside." All the knobs and buttons cried out to the four year old. But she restrained herself. "Yes, bigger than you could imagine." She instead took out a hand to hold the Doctor's "pretty big for a tiny man." She whispered.

"I'm not always alone. People travel with me time to time. Like your mom. But then they have to go."

Emily nodded, though the Doctor figured she didn't understand what he meant. "I could come with you!" But the Doctor told her no, it was too dangerous. "When I grow up can I?" The Doctor thought of Amy Pond, the girl who waited. How she wanted nothing more than to travel with her childhood friend, and ended with the Angels. He couldn't do that the Rose's daughter. His daughter. Emily was different than more kids her age though. She was tough. She was four, but had been raised strongly. Her parents showed through, and she had been raised to believe there was more out there than people told her. She was a companion in waiting.

"I don't like to make promises." Emily pouted, "Please Doctor?" She asked, Rose use to make that face. How could he say no to it? "Maybe one day." Or maybe Emily would grow and forget asking the Doctor. Emily jumped up and down, "ok!" The Doctor just realized Emily should have been at school a half hour ago, "Emily, we have to get you to kindergarten."

"We don't have to."

"Your mom is going to hate me."

"She could never hate you."

"You would be surprised."

"Maybe I should go to school," Emily decided, taking the Doctor's hand once more. "We are having cupcakes and chicken nuggets for lunch." The Doctor let Emily lead him out of the TARDIS, and back to the Smith's car waiting. She watched as the TARDIS disappeared, sighing. "Cheer up. You're having cupcakes!" The Doctor told her, and she laughed her little laugh and begged the Doctor to tell her about his adventures.

The Doctor dropped Emily off and headed back to the Smith house. He passed bulletin boards with Pete Tyler on them, and he thought how it was because of that man that Rose had not been sucked into the void that day at Torchwood. She was sent here, to live out the rest of her life with his clone, and have a wonderful life. He didn't belong here, the real Doctor, this was John's world. This world already had a doctor. There was nothing here for the eleventh Doctor anymore. He pulled into the drive feeling depressed. Rose's car was in the garage, and the Doctor cheered up. Opening the door he found Rose standing in the kitchen covered in green goo. The Doctor recognized the substance as the insides of a Trechy, an alien from a planet made of metal. Rose turned to face the Doctor. In shock, she dropped the towel she was using to clean herself with. "I-I um." She seemed to not be able to find a cover up. "You work for Torchwood." He bent down and picked up the towel, handing back to her. She twisted the towel in her hands amazed. "How?" The Doctor looked Rose over. She was green, but her blonde hair still showed through. Her nice suit was ruined but she seemed use to it. Her face was pure shocked. Her brown eyes were trying to decide who this man in front of her really was. She went back to drying herself. "_I'm _the reason there's a Torchwood." Rose looked back up. "You?" Rose's eyes got big, "Doctor?" He smiled, "yeah?" Rose, forgetting she was covered in Trechy, hugged the Doctor, and he gladly hugged back.

* * *

WELL? Emily and Rose now both know who he really is. Reviews are like Christmas break xx


	7. be back soon

Super short, but I just needed an ending. So here is one.

* * *

That night at dinner, after Rose had showered, and John and Emily had gotten home, the Doctor explained what he had been up to. A lot of laughs and tears went around between the adults while Emily silently ate her spaghetti. At ten Emily was sent to bed, yawning. When John came back in he told the other two "Emily never wants you to leave Doctor." Rose smiled. But the Doctor shifted in his seat. "Funny you say that. I need to go. Back to my universe, they need me." Rose and John sat silently. "Guess that wasn't funny. Sorry to be a downer." Rose spoke first, "are you coming back soon?" The Doctor scratched his chin. "I don't know really. Depends if I can." Rose sniffled, rising up to run to the Doctor. Hugging him she cried, "You can come back anytime you want Doctor." She kissed his cheek, "Anytime ok?" John hugged him as well. "well," He looked at the couple. "I better go get my stuff upstairs. Then I'll be out of your hair." John nodded.

The Doctor rushed upstairs to find little Emily sitting at the top. "Isn't it past your bed time?" He asked casually. Emily had tears down running down her pale face, "you're leaving me." The Doctor nodded, "I have to." This time, he was the one leaving. The one saying goodbye first. But it didn't make it easier. "Come back soon?" She asked wrapping her little arms around his leg. He patted her head, "yeah"

"Thank you again so much for the ride. Sure you don't want to come in?" The Doctor asked John, but the half human shook his head. "I'm sure." He grinned. The Doctor snapped and the TARDIS' doors opened. John walked back to the car. The Doctor watched him drive away, with a teary eyed Rose in the passenger seat and a sleepy Emily in the back. They looked like any normal family driving down the road. He watched until he couldn't see the taillights. And the Doctor left, knowing the world was in good hands.

* * *

Welp, yeah? Did you guys like it. What? What's that? You don't want it to end? Well don't you worry readers! **I'm writing another one based on this one! where you guessed it... Emily is the companion! yay! **It should be up tonight/tomorrow. and it's called **Companion in waiting. **

But for now, read this story and review like there is now tomorrow xx


End file.
